


Demon Soul

by Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri, XmilleniumXsaviorX



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri/pseuds/Ereri_MikaYuu_Victuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmilleniumXsaviorX/pseuds/XmilleniumXsaviorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were born half demon, but was never considered a threat to the DWMA because of your lack of demonic energies. Everyone around you hates you for what you are. One day that changes. One day you have to make a decision. Make your choice: wil you chose good, or the power of demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Soul

**Your point of View**

_How did I get myself into this mess._ You thought pacing your room.

This is your first in the DWMA, and you thought your first year would fly by with no problems. Then reality hit you in your face. You were knee deep in work, barely anyone liked you, and your best friend, also your weapon partner, entered you in a lottery. When you thought anything couldn't get worse you nearly failed all your classes. 

As you paced your room you twirled a lock of your [h/c] around your finger just as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" you asked stopping in your tracks.

"Its me [f/n]," your best friend said through the door

"Hey Stella," you opened the door calming down a bit.

"Ready for school," Stella smiled.

The one thing you liked the most about Stella was her smile. It always made you feel welcome there.

"Do I have to?" You whined.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened last week when you didn't want to come to school?" Stella deadpanned.

Two things you didn't like about Stella. A) It was how right she is, and B) her attitude can change really fast.

"Fine," you muttered going in the bathroom and looking at yourself.

Lifting up your [h/c] bangs you revealed a long scar going across your forehead, and lifting up the black skirt you revealed another long scar on your leg.

Putting your hand over your mouth you started to muffle the sobs as you fell to your knees. Stella rushed in kneeling down starting to comfort you. Sobbing uncontrably you couldn't get the incident out of your head.

You were born half demon. The only thing that identified you as one was the birthmark on your hands which you keep concealed with leather gloves. Everyone around you hates you for what you are. The only person who doesn't care is Stella. She was the only one who saw you for you, and was the only one who tried to help you control your blood lust that only she knows about. They never considered you a threat because of your lack of demonic energies, but they stil hated you and you knew it.

Wiping away the tears from your [e/c] eyes you stood up staring in the mirror before walking out the bathroom, and out of your room with Stella right at your heels. You kept a composed look most of the walk until you heard someone shout your name.

"Hey [f/n]," the arrogant blued haired boy said behind you.

"Black Star," you said trying to keep your composed look.

"I thought you wouldn't show your face after what happened at the end of our first year," he snickered walking away.

Just as he left your composed look started to turn into a frown before sighing in relief.

Walking again Stella walked next to you holding your hand the rest of the way to calm you down.

Once you got to school you looked at the ground most of the time trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

As you walked down the hall the crowd pulled you from Stella, so you had to walk the rest of the way to class by yourself.

Once you got to class you took your favorite window seat just as Stella walked in the class taking a seat next to you.

You heard laughter come from outside the door before it became completely silent once the door opened. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the group of friends, and your bullies, walk in. It was consisted of Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz.

You always get nervous when there in the same room as you, because you were always afraid when they might start to bully you.

Putting on your headphones you looked outside admiring the view when you saw the reflection of Soul standing behind you. 

"I though you weren't going to show your face after last time," he smirked.

Ignoring him you kept looking out the window until he grabbed you chin turning your towards him.

"Hey I was talking to you," Soul said.

Looking at your surroundings you notice Patty wasn't there, and then you saw Liz with her arm behind Stella's back.

Standing up you grabbed Soul's shirt lifting him up a inch or two of the ground.

Seeing his shocked face made you snicker a bit. "You and your friends can hurt me all you want, but if you drag my friends in your going to fucken wish you weren't born."

Letting go of his collar Soul backed up a bit before regaining his composure.

"Why should I be afraid of a shorty like you?" Soul smirked.

"Your just nothing but a week powerless demon," Tsubaki said ripping off your gloves.

Pulling them back Maka grabbed your hands and held them down at the wrists showing you birthmarks.

Grabbing a switchblade out of his pocket Black Star handed the knife to Kid.

"To mark the first day of our second year here," Kid opened the knife resting the tip on your hand.

 _If only Stella wasn't at gun point. I could really need a sword right now._ You thought to yourself.

Distracted by the scene in front of her Liz started to lost her grip on the gun before it started to raise on it's own before it hit the ground. Continully rising upthe gun was pointed at Kids head with no one noticing.

Then the triggered was pulled by itself, and Kid collapsed to the ground with blood gushing out of his forehead.

"What the hell happened?!" Black Star shouted.

Tsubaki screamed as she saw the gun turn into Patty's mangled corpse fall to ground.

"Patty!" Liz sobbed holding her sisters body. "Don't leave me!"

With the scent of blood in the air. You were barely holding onto your mind, but no matter how hard you tried you couldn't control yourself.

"Run," you muttered staring at the other teenagers in the room. "Run while you can!"

And without hesitation they ran out as fast as they could taking the bodies of their dead friends. Except for one. Stella. She sat next to you holding your hand.

"I don't want to kill you," you whispered as your [h/c] hair turned white, and you [e/c] eyes turned red.

"I'm staying with you," she said.

"Your so stubborn," you said pushing her out the window.

Hopefully she landed in the pool of water that was under the windows.

Then before you knew it you lost control, and blacked out.

Opening your eyes there was fire every where, as blood stained the sand around you.

Standing up you started walking around until you saw a dash of blue hair in the debris. Moving it you saw the same familiar smile spread across her face.

"Stella," you sobbed. "Don't tell me you died. Its all my fault. Maybe that must have been me controlling the gun. If that never had happened I would bever have gotton you killed."

"There she is!" You heard Soul shout.

Standing up you started to run off into the desert. Hoping they would never find you, and most importantly leave the demon of hell alone.


End file.
